Murder for Him
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Please only read this if you have a strong heart and can handle the sad stuff. Jordan thinks that she can't have Woody, he thinks the same, what do they do?


Murder for Him

A/N I really had fun writing this story! Please don't judge me, I just have these sad or mad days and this is what happens.

"NO WOODY! SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU EVER!" Jordan was now screaming and crying.

"Jordan..." Woody started again.

"I LOVE YOU! NOT HER! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Jordan felt her cheeks and felt how wet they were.

"Jordan I..." He was cut off yet again.

"Woody..." Jordan took a deep breath, "I love you. I always will. Why the hell can't you see that? I can't live like this. Can you? Can you live like this?" Jordan was holding a gun to Woody's head.

"Jordan I love you too. If you die without me I don't know what I'll do."

They talked for a little while then finally decided to write the note.

_Dear Garret, Lily, Bug, Nigel, Max (dad), Matt, Santana, Framus and everyone else,_

_We are so sorry not to be able to say goodbye in person. We love you all and cannot believe that this has even crossed our minds let alone us acting on it but love can make you do crazy things._

_Garret:_

_We know that there have been times where you have wanted us to just stop, drop and roll we were so crazy._

_I'll miss you so much and I hope that you don't find another thorn in your ass quite like me. I love you my bestest girlfriend. I always felt like I could tell you anything and you would listen. I can't believe that I will never bug you again or fight with you or have anymore good times. I love you Garret Macy. Please know that. _

_Love Jordan_

_Macy, I know that Jo and I have had troubles with you and it killed her not to be able to talk to you herself but we couldn't and she knew that. You were like a father to her and me. You were the best person I have ever met and will miss working with you. _

_Let the good times roll Macy, let the good times roll. Woody_

_Lily:_

_I love the fact that you knew when to be there and I was so happy we didn't do this before the wedding. I love that you can be there for me and I'm so sorry that I won't be there for you anymore. I thought that you were a fairy princess at your wedding. I loved that dress. If I had ever gotten married I would have wanted to look like you. You were my best friend, my helper and my psychological help (and god knows that I needed it!). I will love you forever. _

_Goodbye forever, Jordan_

_Lily, _

_You were the best and like Jo said you were the most beautiful thing in the world at your wedding. I wished to see Jordan like that on her wedding day (with me...) I'm sorry that we will never see your beautiful children. _

_See ya in the next life Lil. Woody_

_Bug and Nigel: _

_We wrote yours together because you two may as well be brothers:)_

_We're sorry Bug and Nige for putting you through everything that we did. We always respected you and you were the COOLEST men we have ever met. We did not want to miss all the rest of our lives. We wished to stay alive but god knows that something (or someone) would stand in our way. We loved you always and Nige NEVER cut your hair. Bug please don't let Lily push you around in your marrige. She loves you so much. Love Jordan and Woody (together for ever)_

_All you detectives: _

_Sorry about this but it is going to be short and sweet we are both crying. We loved you and Santana thanks for helping us with the 'Leviathan' case last year. Framus, try Nigel... he seemed to like you. Anyway we were hoping to see you before we 'left' but we didn't really plan. Matt, sorry that Lily got married but we NEVER hated you. Simmons, please understand that we could never be together and Jordan and I were always meant to be. All you rock at your jobs and never quit. (Yes I think so too Lu, you were awesome at your job and I enjoyed working with you.) _

_Love Jordan and Woody._

_We know that this is a horrible way to say good bye but it's all we've got. Here is a picture to remember us by._

Woody and Jordan hugged and kissed. Eight hours later (after making love and making out) they held up their guns. Hugged once more, then Jordan asked something Woody didn't expect, "Are you sure?".

"What do you want Jo?" Woody asked.

"You." Jordan replied.

"Then yes I am sure." Woody smiled and they held up the guns to each others temples.

"See you soon." Jordan was crying again and Woody kissed her again.

"One, Two, Three." The gunshots ran through the apartment and Woody and Jordan lay motionless on the floor, clutching each other. The note still on the floor beside them.

Garret got there and read the note. By the end he was crying and said to them, "Goodbye. I loved you too." He sniffled and walked over to the rest of their friends.


End file.
